Desire
by Raayy
Summary: Desejo. Definia a relação de Mello e Near. Desejo. É assim que me chamam. - MelloNear, Desejo's POV, baseada em Sandman.


_Desire  
Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

Death Note e Sandman não me pertence. (Desejo, PEGAEL!)

Fic betada por **Harry Yazama**.

Fic misturada com um universo de **Sandman** e **Death Note**. **MelloNear**. **Desejo's PoV**.

Presente para **Chibi Anne**! _Te amo!_

* * *

_**D**_

e

**S**

E

_j_

**O**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A moradia de Desejo era fruto de sua própria vontade. O que ele desejasse, aparecia. Era assim com Delírio, com Sonho, era assim com Desejo.

Mas mesmo que Desejo tivesse tudo o que desejasse...

Ele estava entediado.

E quando estava entediado, ele costumava brincar.

Com seus irmãos não poderia, claro. Depois de Nada¹, Sonho não podia ser seu alvo. Justo seu favorito...

Destino saberia. Não poderia esconder de Morte que fora ele. Desespero não se apaixonaria por ninguém. Destruição mais ainda, do jeito que estava sumido! Delírio? Até que seria engraçado...

... Se Morte não fosse matá-lo. Com o sentido literal da palavra. Mesmo ele sendo um perpétuo.

Então ele foi passear. Procurar humanos divertidos. Nem deuses, nem imortais. Humanos comuns, esses eram mais interessantes.

Só que Desejo não sabia que iria descobrir que seria mais divertido juntar

um **homem**

com outro _homem_.

Mas ele era Desejo, ele possuía forma de homem e mulher. Ele era o que os outros desejavam. Ele que não iria ligar, não é?

_Não é?_

X

Um era loiro. Irritadíssimo. Esquentado. Bonito. Beleza andrógena. Objeto de _desejo_ de muitos.

Do próprio Desejo.

O outro era albino. Atípico. Diferente. Pacífico. Calmo. Calado e quieto. Uma raridade.

Não que fosse raro ser escolhido por Desejo.

Ele olhou nas entrelinhas o que havia ali. Sua irmã, Desespero, já cuidava dos dois.

Do loiro, por ser segundo. Do albino por ser primeiro.

Achei divertido.

Delírio, em especial, gostava de ficar com o loiro._ Mello_, dizia se chamar, mas eu sabia que não era o verdadeiro nome dele. Nem precisava daqueles olhos vermelhos para saber, ou ler as letrinhas acima da cabeça deles.

Delírio o fazia sair de si. Ela gostava bastante do loiro e o dizia para cometer vários atos malucos.

"Aperte o _**botão**_! _Ele_ **é** **bonitinho** e _vermelho_."

Alguém perseguido por Delírio nunca durava muito tempo e a Morte ia e vinha com as travessuras da caçula.

O albino também tinha um perpétuo consigo. Era Sonho. Sonhava acordado várias vezes. Meu irmão, Morpheus (ou Sandman, Sonho, entre tantos outros nomes), lhe pagava muitas visitas lhe dando coisas boas para sonhar.

Esse garoto era um sonhador. _Near_. Perto de Sonho. Sonho tinha uma simpatia especial por ele. Dava-lhe vários sonhos que o garoto desejava.

O problema... É que ele não queria sair deles.

"_**Desculpe Nate, mas é hora de acordar.**_"

Você sequer se sentia culpado, meu irmão. Tinha muitas dores para si para se preocupar com um baixinho.

Oh, mas eu resolvi atender seu desejo.

Essa vez. E outra. E muitas outras.

Garotos interessantes, perseguidos por todos os perpétuos. Todos.

X

"...Mello?"

"Cale a boca."

Ele não gostava de palavras.

Ele não gostava de mim também.

Acho que ele gostava mais de Delírio do que de mim.

Porque eu não o fazia ser especial, sua habilidade impulsiva. Eu o fazia desejar.

O fazia desejar aquele que mais odiava.

Mas ele gostava. Eu _sentia_.

Cada vez que invadia o pequeno garoto. Cada toque naquela pele pálida. Pálida como minha irmã (_Morte_). Cada vez que ele **o** tocava e puxava seus cabelos loiros.

Cada gemido. Cada som. Cada expressão. C-a-d-a _segundo_.

Você desejava e ansiava, e não podia negar.

Não pra mim.

Não negava seu _desejo_ a mim.

Afinal, como poderia?

Hein, _Mello_?

X

Um dia, Mello foi embora.

O porquê? Queria se tornar melhor que Near.

Desespero estava com ele na hora que decidiu. Delírio o guiou. Sonho também. Destruição estava ausente. Morte o aguardava. Destino só observava.

Eu? Eu o mandava _ficar_.

Sussurrando, docemente, no seu ouvido, com a voz _dele_.

"_Fique... Mello."_

Ah, mas você não ficou. Então eu ia, sempre uma vez por mês, interromper sua seção com Sonho, lhe dando o que você desejava. O que você _realmente_ desejava.

Gemidos, uma pele pálida, toques carinhosos. Cabelos brancos como a neve espalhados em lençóis e palavras vagas.

"_Eu te amo."_

Você se amaldiçoava por ter que usar o banheiro toda vez que acordava.

X

O menino, o albino, eu deixei em paz.

Talvez por pena. Talvez por que não fosse interessante mexer com ele... Agora.

Mas o mais certo era: _Os dois_.

Near, como o chamavam, estava constantemente sendo vigiado por Desespero. Delírio, que por mais que gostasse de falar com ele, não o influenciava. Sonho, porém, o causava mais dor. Near podia ouvir os risos de Destino que não existiam. Morte, agora, tentava consolá-lo, por mais que ela fosse _Morte_, e sua função fosse mais causar lágrimas do que consolar.

Ela o consolava pelo aviso de Destino.

Queria ver o menino feliz antes da tragédia final.

A mim, isso parecia mais uma tragédia romântica de Shakespeare.

Romeu e Julieta? Por mais que eu admirasse Shakespeare (que me idolatrava, junto com minha gêmea, Desespero), eu diria que essa história é muito mais interessante que dois jovens se matando.

Porque era um andando e procurando meu irmão, Destruição, e o outro querendo salvá-lo.

Mas não indo.

Eu sei que ele quer. Eu _sinto_ seu desejo.

Então por que você nada faz, _Near_?

X

Os dois se reencontraram, depois de 4 anos. Eu e meus irmãos assistíamos. Cada um ao seu modo.

Delírio, sem prestar atenção.  
Desespero, angustiada.  
Sonho, de cara fechada.  
Morte, apreensiva.  
Destino, sem mudar uma expressão.

E eu, sorria. Eu sorria vendo todos os detalhes. Eu fui até Mello e sussurrei no seu ouvido:

"Beije-o. Capture seus lábios novamente, como você fazia antes."

Ele abaixou o olhar para a foto.

Delírio, achando graça, me seguiu e sussurrou no seu outro ouvido:

"_Por _que **n**_**ã**_**o**?"

Ele apertou a foto e eu sorri. Saiu dali antes que pudéssemos interferir com mais força.

Ele nos ouvia claramente, não era como os outros mortais. Talvez não nos visse, mas ele nos ouvia e sabia nos diferenciar.

_Destino, Morte, Sonho, Desespero, Delírio e eu._

E mesmo nunca tendo visto Destruição, caminhava cada vez mais para perto dele.

É como meu irmão dissera:

"Não preciso mais cumprir minha função. Os humanos já se encarregaram disso por mim."

Os humanos se auto-destruíam tanto que não precisavam de meu irmão.

Mello era um desses.

E eu só o fazia se destruir cada vez mais.

No dia seguinte, ele compareceu de novo ao prédio. Ouvindo meus pedidos e de Delírio. Talvez fosse porque era _isso_ que _queria_. Ou talvez estivesse com medo de ficar louco por nossa causa.

Eu não me importaria. Nem um pouco.

X

Por fim, Mello encontrou o que queria. A Morte, minha irmã mais velha.

A única a quem temo e não brinco.

Mello não ligou muito para a Morte, por mais que ela fosse gentil. Ela é gentil demais.

Ele estava concentrado em mim.

_Em seu desejo._

Teria dado tudo certo? Near estava vivo? Ele estava bem? Seu coração gritava e eu o _sentia_ explodindo.

Morte o acalmaria e o levaria para seu destino. E eu sussurraria:

"_Mello, por que escolheu a Morte em vez de Near?"_

E, uma vez morto, ele podia me ver. Mas eu era projeto de desejos. Apenas isso. Então ele viu Near, com sua mesma expressão de sempre. Ouvia a voz dele.

E eu sorria. Ele via o sorriso sádico de Near, e Desespero me mandava parar de provocá-lo.

Ele avançou sobre mim mesmo sem poder (afinal, teria que ir junto com a Morte) e me segurou pelos ombros. Eu sorri mais largamente.

"_Eu não sou Near, Mello. Eu sou Desejo, muito prazer."_

E ele reconheceu a minha voz, que imitava com perfeição a de Near. E seu olhar mudou para ódio. Delírio apareceu saltitante, momentos depois.

"POR QUÊ?!"

Por que o que, Mello? Por que eu o fazia deseja-lo? Por que eu o fazia quere-lo? Por que você o amava?

"_Ora... eu não tenho culpa de nada, Mello. Você já o amava. Eu só fiz brincar com isso para que seu amor fluísse a ponto de você leva-lo a cama."_

E ele paralisou por segundos, e eu sorri.

"_Vá, Mello. Você demorará a ver seu desejo novamente."_

Acenei e Morte levou Mello. Estava furiosa comigo, como sempre, mas dessa vez eu não liguei nem um pouco.

Matei meu tédio por anos. E por muitos outros que se seguiriam.

Afinal, ainda teria um albino para maltratar em seus sonhos, sonhando com seus desejos.

Mello, Mello, Mello.

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu juro que isso saiu de um surto, e terminou em outro. LOL

Agradeço ao Harry por dicas importantes :3 E por betar, é lógico. Nós dois, viciadões em Sandman discutindo sobre fatos, mó tesão.

Enfim.

Você vai gostar, Anne, nem que te obrigue. Fiz MelloNear e não NearMello por SUA CAUSA. u.u Aproveito depois e te passo o mangá para você entender o básico do mundo de Sandman \o\

_**Reviews, ou eu, a Morte, vou atrás de você... e_e**_


End file.
